Three is a Magical Number
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Three Furies. The Big Three. Three lives you must live again to achieve the Isles of the Blest. When Percy and Annabeth stand in the Underworld, they try for the Isles of the Blest, not knowing if they'll see each other again. With their luck they will, but as who? Please stop just following and not reviewing, feedback is loved as well!
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth had lived long lives, longer than most demigods.

Though they had never had children, they had been happily married one summer afternoon. The guests were an odd bunch, a few mortals, mostly gods seeing as the saviour of Olympus and the world was getting married.

Athena was only there for her daughter.

After ten years of the married life, with countless arguments as well as the happy moments the two died in battle, back to back. It was an honourable way they had died. Fighting. Their side had been winning, and in the end they won, but not without the losses.

They both chose to be reborn three times and try for Elysium.

"Maybe we'll see each other in the next life."

"There's a small chance of that Seaweed Brain."

"I like to think if we're meant for each other-"

"I know. I hope to see you too."

And they shared one last look. She looked twelve again, her blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing her Camp Half-Blood shirt. He also looked twelve, his eyes as green as they were when he was alive.

Then they vanished.

In Percabeth's life, there had been three parts.

Friendship.

Relationship.

Marriage.

What Percy was trying to say was true. If they were truly meant for one another, they'd be together again.


	2. Bus Stop

**I'd appreciate it if instead of just following, you could write a review. A small one would be fine! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**  
**Cassie owns TMI XD**

* * *

"Mommy, I don't want to." Her green eyes stared frightened at her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy doesn't have time to pick you up from school." The older lady finished packing the girl's lunch kit.

"Normal seven year olds don't ride the bus alone." The girl said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Mayrse, but unless you want to stay at school for another four hours, I can't pick you up." Her mom handed her her Princess lunch kit. "Here, your favourite; chocolate chip cookies."

All previous frustration left the Mayrse's face as she smiled and let her mom lead her to the car.

_After School_

Left. Right. Left. Right. Her head swivelled back and forth, looking like a demented owl. Where was the bus?

"Hi. I'm Robert."

Mayrse's head whipped to the left. A boy about three years older smiled at her.

Stranger. Stranger. Mayrse inside voice shrieked. Expect, alarm bells were not ringing.

"Mayrse." She spoke slowly.

"You don't have to be scared." Of the bus or him she didn't know. His next words cleared it up. "The bus isn't a scary thing. I've been on it a lot." He sounded proud.

"Oh. Do you think," Mayrse fiddled with the bus ticket. "Could you sit by me?"

The boy's smile widened, showing a few missing teeth. "Sure."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Athena stormed into Aphrodite's chamber. "Even in another life, you have the two of them meet."

"I had nothing to do with this!" Aphrodite threw her hands up. "I swear on the River Styx!"

"Come on, lighten up. I thought you got over your hatred towards him." Poseidon patted Athena on the back, an action she shied away from.

"Seriously though. They has another two lives." Aphrodite grinned maniacally. "This would truly be the best love story if they managed to meet again."

* * *

Mayrse's legs swung back and forth as she peeked around her curtain of brown hair to look at Robert. He had blond hair and a face that looked very trustworthy to her and she was what her mom said, a great judge of character.

"Sometimes I see so much wisdom in your eyes. But you're only seven. You didn't get the from me." She would laugh and then offer Mayrse cookies and milk.

"So, where's your stop?" Robert asked. "I just noticed I missed mine."

"Um. I think it's- uh oh." Mayrse felt her heart stop for a microsecond. "I missed it too."

In between talking to Robert, watching the cars zoom past and just not at all paying attention, she had passed by her house.

"That's okay. The bus has to turn around sooner or later. Come with me." He held out a hand and after a second, Mayrse took it.

"Sir?" Robert tugged Mayrse up to the bus driver, who looked up from the road.

"Mmhmm?"

"We missed our stops. When's the turn around?"

"Another half hour. I'd turn around but..." He gestured behind him to the full bus.

"We understand. Thanks." Robert tugged her back to her seat, her stomach feeling hollow. Mommy would be mad.

"Wanna play a game?" Robert asked.

"What kind of game?" Mayrse dug around in her back pack for the emergency phone her mommy have her. It wasn't anything special, she was only seven. It had two buttons. One to call the number programmed in it, and another to hang up.

"We can play, this!" Robert triumphantly pulled out a very old pack of very old looking cards. "Mythomagic!"

"Okay. Wait." Mayrse pressed the button and held the phone tightly to her ear.

"Baby? Where are you?" Her mom's panicked voice filled the space around her.

"I'm sorry, I missed my stop." Mayrse whispered.

"Oh dear. Do you know when you'll be back."

"He said half an hour."

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure out when to stop?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll see you at home. Chocolate chip cookies just came out of the oven!"

Mayrse said goodbye and pressed the hang up button.

"What's that?" She returned to the previous topic.

"It's a card game. You..." He rambled on and explained the rules. Seeming to forget he was talking to a seven year old. She was so mature though.

"Okay Poseidon deals this much damage. Take that, Athena is a weakling!" He cackled and the few people remaining on the bus pretended not to hear.

"She is not! She has brains _and_ strength. He doesn't have any!" Where had that come from?

"Ha! You wish Wise Girl!"

The words floated in the air. Mayrse's eyes flickered grey. Then green again. Robert eyes changed as well, so fast no one else would notice.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you better back up those words." Her voice changed, sounding years older.

"You're on!"

* * *

"Hades? What the hell is going on? They shouldn't be remembering this stuff!" Athena's eyes flashed dangerously.

"They're in some kind of limbo. They don't remember major things." Hades calmly replied. Wasn't his fault they had defied all odds. He did enjoy a good love story.

* * *

"Here's my stop." Mayrse pressed the button and stood, her bag around her shoulders.

"Mine too!" Robert packed up the cards and they both got off.

"I'll see you again right? I need to beat your ass at that game." Her entire appearance had changed. No way little Mayrse would have known the word _ass_.

"You're on, Annabeth."

"Percy?" The two stood, unsure what was happening.

"Oh gods, Annabeth." Percy crushed her into a hug, burying his face in her blond hair. "We did it. We met again."

"This isn't normal." Her eyes looked frightened, but amazement overshadowed it. "I don't care though. Oh gods I-"

"Mayrse?" Her mother stuck her head out the door. "There you are! You made a friend I see!"

Mayrse was now Mayrse, Robert was Robert.

"Yes, he's really nice and he has this cool game!" Percy and Annabeth's story was finished. Mayrse and Robert's was just beginning.

* * *

***cackles* then they have three kids named Isabelle, Alec and Max. And they adopt a hot blond.**

**Jk.**

**Omigod you would not ****_believe_**** how many times I wrote Annabeth instead of Mayrse and Percy instead of Robert.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Elevator

**I BOUGHT SON OF SOBEK AND READ THE FIRST BIT OF HOUSE OF HADES! And oh my gods it is EPIC**

**Now. Just to clear thing up, only Percy and Annabeth can remember things from past lives because they are special. Any other past friends that were reborn wont remember.**

**This is a VERY HIGH T RATED! HIDDEN LOVE SCENE, nothing that will make you uncomfortable though**.

* * *

Robert and Mayrse remained friends until they were 23 and 26. Robert proposed and while they didn't have kids, they were a happy couple for thirty years.

Around the age of fifty, a drunk driver crashed directly into their car, putting the two in a coma.

"Percy?" Annabeth stood, transparent, next to the body of Maryse Parker. Percy stood beside Robert.

"Annabeth. Finally!" He embraced her, and drew back with a frown. "Why return to us? Why aren't we...their spirits?" He looked at Robert and Maryse's lifeless bodies.

"Because this was our first life."

"So, one more to go?"

"We've lived two times. But we must be _reborn_ three times. So two more." She hugged him one more time, then the machines flatlined.

_"Robert?" Percy, Percy. "Robert?!"_

_She was in some kind of circus tent. Turning around and around, in a body not hers, her cries fell on deaf ears._

_"Mayrse Parker. Annabeth Chase. You have lived one life, excluding your first life. You have two more to go."_

_The face of Cassandra Clare, a well known author, spoke._

_"But, Percy, I mean Robert." Her two lives clashed, each fighting for the right to be on top in her brain._

_"He's already gone." Robert Downey Jr. flicked a hand up. "If I was Iron Man, I'd-"_

_"You have two more lives. Live them well and you will go to the Isles of the Blest." Ellen Degeneres interrupted. "Now, be kind to one another!" Annabeth knew what was happening, Mayrse Parker didn't. Ellen then waved a hand and before Mayrse could ask, she vanished._

* * *

"Oh my god Katie, he was a total perv." Serena hissed into her phone as she briskly walked away from the Room of Doom. "Yes, I got the job but that's beside the point! He wouldn't stop staring at my- no I'm not proud of my womanly wiles! And yes, I guess he wasn't a total mean guy, he was really nice, but hello! My eyes aren't down there!"

Serena Barton was a single, twenty one year old. Her dream was to be an author and the closest she could get to one was to be the secretary of a publisher. Maybe one day she could approach him and submit her own work.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." Serena jammed her finger on the elevator button and the doors opened soundlessly. Stepping in, she waited for the doors to close, except they didn't.

"Sorry, I have to, oh it's you." He smiled pleasantly at her as he quickly slipped trough the doors. His name flashed through her mind. Ryan Brouton.

They stood in silence. Until he said, "it will be a pleasure working with you Ms. Barton."

"Please, call me Serena." She answered. The floors seemed to go by so slowly. 30, 29, 28...

"Who were you on the phone with, if you don't mind me asking."

_I mind._ "My friend Katie."

"I had a friend named Katie Gardner at my old- huh. No I didn't." He paused, confused. "Ah, my memory, it's going."

"You don't seem old. Sir" Serena added as an afterthought.

"Twenty five." He answered the unspoken question.

* * *

"Aphrodite! Hades!" Athena stormed into the throne room."

"Not us!" They chorused, turning away from the screen. As I said, they both did enjoy a good love story.

* * *

The elevator suddenly stopped in between floors three and two.

"Shit. Oops, sorry." Ryan glanced apologetically at his new secretary.

"I've heard worse. Stupid elevator." She rubbed her face stressfully. "I'm claustrophobic. Can't be in here for too long."

"I can call maintenance." He pulled out his phone. After a few minutes, he hung up. "Another ten minutes they say."

"Great." They faced forward in awkward silence.

"Crap I forgot my papers in my desk." Ryan face palmed. "I guess I can get them Monday."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" Serena teased, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just call me a Seaweed Brain!" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I did. I'm sorry I don't know where that came from." Her face was burning now.

"S'okay. I've heard worse." He mimicked her previous statement. "I have a feeling you don't like me."

"Well you're right!" Serena snapped.

"What? Why?!" He hadn't actually thought shed confirm his suspicions.

"The whole interview you were staring at my breasts!" Serena glared. Then froze. She just yelled at her boss.

"What?" He repeated. "No! I was reading your shirt!"

"Likely." She hissed.

"Seriously! With my dyslexia, I find Greek to come easy to me. And your shirt is..." He gestured wildly to her shirt.

Serena had gone on a trip to Greece with Katie. It was a lilac with Greek words all over the front.

"Since you stared at it for so long, name one word on it." She quickly turned away so he couldn't see them.

"Even better. I can name five. Love. Elysium. Gods. Quest. Kiss. And it's the Parthenon in the background."

"Huh. You passed." All bad thoughts about him vanished as she stared at him in a new light.

"Great." Ryan said sarcastically.

Seconds later, the elevator continued its descent. "See you Monday."

"Yeah, Monday."

* * *

"So, how's the boss?" Serena had explained everything to Katie, her room mate and best friend.

"He's really nice. He's twenty five, dyslexic and can read Greek." Serena ticked off on her fingers.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is he hot?" Katie leaned forward in anticipation.

_He has gorgeous blue eyes, brown hair that looks so soft I could run my fingers through and I could literally see his abs through that shirt._ "Oh, he's okay looking."

"Oh." Katie leaned back against her chair, no longer interested in an average looking man. "Actually," her eyes gleamed. "I can see the two of you for some reason enjoy reading Greek. You're nice..."

"Ew! You are such a child of Aphrodite!" Serena laughed.

"What?" Katie looked at her friend curiously.

"Never mind, I thought you were..." Serena watched in horror as Katie disappeared for a few seconds and in her place, was an even more beautiful girl. "Silena?"

She then turned back into Katie. "The name is Katie. Which you've known since third grade. I think he's made your brain go crazy."

"Who?" Serena was dazed.

"Ryan."

* * *

**Monday**  
**Six months later.**

_Okay. Sitting at my desk. Sitting at my desk. Sitting at my- oh my god._

Serena's eyes widened in appreciation as Ryan emerged from what was probably the shower room, with just towel wrapped around his waist.

"Holy shit!" He ducked back in and poked a head back out. "It's five in the morning! You're supposed to come in at eight!"

"I just wanted to get a head start." Serena answered, fighting to keep her face neutral. Wow, he really did have abs...nice abs...probably swims... "Thought we'd have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, well. Um, I'm going to go and change in my office."

"Sorry! I'll turn around!" Serena's swivelled her chair and faced the wall. Speaking to the wall, she laughed. "You didn't have to freak out. I didn't see anything."

She heard his sheepish reply from his office. "It was more for your sake. I honestly don't care, but I'm trying to preserve your innocence."

She faced her computer again and started filling out the calendar with meetings and other boring business things. "Innocence? I lost that a long time ago."

"Wait. What exactly are we talking about now?" He smirked as he emerged from his office in jeans and a dress shirt.

"Shut up." The last ten minutes, she had forgotten she was talking to her boss. Someone who could easily fire her. Someone who could get her book published. Over the last few months, that had happened. "Sorry sir."

"Ive said it once, I'll say it again. Call me Ryan." He tried to tie his tie, but was failing miserably. His eyebrows were scrunch in an endearing way, until Serena couldn't talk it any more.

"Here." She stood up and easily slipped it through the loop.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what's on the schedule today?"

"Eh. It's a Nothing Day."

"A nothing day?"

"Yeah. We don't do anything on Nothing Days."

"Really. So then what _do_ we do?"

Ryan reflected the question with his own. "Would you like to go to breakfast with me?" He held an arm out and smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Aw! My baby!" Aphrodite cooed as the screen showed Katie talking to Serena. "My widdle Silena!"

"Is everyone getting reborn?" Athena threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No. But I see Percy and Annabeth." Aphrodite pointed out the couple eating pancakes. "They're on a date!"

"It's not anything romantic. He's her boss. Wait; he's _her_ boss?!"

* * *

"Well, we got a lot done." Serena remarked dryly as he walked her back to the office. They had basically just ditched and spent the day going around New York. He had randomly hailed taxis and payed them to take them wherever.

One place in particular, he had kissed her. Don't go making assumptions of course, she wasn't one of those girls who kiss guys in first dates. Although today wasn't really a date. But anyways. It was a spur of the moment thing and she had that weird feeling she had with Katie. She knew this guy, felt like she'd known him for years. He called her Wise Girl and she called him Seaweed Brain again and they dismissed it all as something odd in the air that made them call each other names they never would have thought of.

"Tomorrow, we actually work. I've got a board meeting in the morning." He rolled his eyes as he pressed the elevator button that would take them up. "Where are you staying?"

"About a block from here." Serena observed New York getting smaller as through the windows in the elevator.

"That one?" He pointed the correct building.

"Yeah. Me and my friend Katie."

"Really? I live there too! Floor eight."

"Floor six." Serena replied as they got off on their floor. "Why have a never seem you?"

"I leave work late and get to work, well, you know how early." He referred to their encounter this morning. Serena could only blush.

"I'll walk you home. Let me get my stuff." He jogged into his office as she grabbed her papers.

"Thanks for ditching with me. I'm sure I'll get a lot of work tomorrow." He pressed floor eight of the apartment elevator.

"Anytime. I..." She stared at him. He was no longer a hot, blue eyed man, but a _really_ sexy green eyed man.

"Woah. Did you just dye your hair?" Ryan reached forward and showed her a lock of her own hair. "It's blond."

"Huh." Great, I can't take my eyes off his lips. Serena thought worriedly.

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Something you like?"

"What, no! I just..."

"Just...?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Wow Annabeth, now who's the Seaweed Brain?"

"Percy?" Annabeth fought down her feeling of giddiness. Everything rushed back. This was her second time being reborn.

They stared at each other.

"Again?" He laughed. "The gods must be furious."

* * *

"No we're not!" Hades and Aphrodite sang.

* * *

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and nuzzled her hair. "We have one more life, we've met in two of them. Do you think we'll see each other a-"

"Sh, just think about this life."

"Annabeth."

She heard the seriousness in his tone. "What?"

"We aren't going to remember being us in the morning. I can't lose you."

"You think I don't know that? I don't want to be with anyone else in this life. Or ever." Her eyes started to water. "At this rate, Ryan and Serena are never going to get together. Although there is a lot of sexual tension."

Percy thought hard. Then, "gimme a pen."

"Uh, here."

"Okay" he grabbed a napkin from the restaurant they had been at. "...waste...life...happens...reason. Now I'll tuck this in your jacket so tomorrow you'll see it as Serena."

"What about Ryan?"

"I have a feeling he won't regret what happens next."

"What happens next ?"

"Be quiet and kiss me Wise Girl."

When floor six came, the doors opened, then closed, no one getting off. Floor eight, a couple got out. After a few minutes of trying to unlock the door while passionately kissing, they fell inside the room, where they lost themselves in memories of Serena and Ryan, Mayrse and Robert, and Annabeth and Percy.

* * *

"Uuuuh, what time is it?" Serena's hand groped around where her bedside table should have been. Where her clock should have been. It wasn't there.

"What the..." She sat up and quickly pulled the covers over her. She wasn't wearing a top. Or anything else. She then gaped at the person sleeping on the other side of the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. A quick and regretful peek under the covers showed her he wasn't wearing _anything_.

"Omigod I slept with," she brushed the hair out of the man's face to see who it was and fell out of bed. "OMIGOD RYAN?"

"Huh wha..." Ryan sat up and took notice of the lady wrapped in sheets on the ground. "Hey, whatcha doing down there?"

"WHAT AM I DOING _HERE_?" She screeched. "I'm gonna get fired."

"Serena. I'm your boss. I'm not going to fire you." Ryan spoke calmly.

"Wait." She crawled onto the bed and peered into his eyes. His blue eyes. "Thought you had green eyes."

"And I thought you had grey eyes." He shrugged. "Did you regret this? I sure didn't."

Serena thought about it. "Not really..." She remembered kissing in the elevator, remembered everthing clicking into place and then she remembered feeling giddy almost. Her pocket. There was something in her pocket. "Be right back."

She raced to where her jacket had been flung on the ground and grasped a napkin. Scanning it, she slowly put it back. Whoever wrote it was right. She couldn't waste her life. Everything happens for a reason.

Walking back to an amused Ryan, she slipped in next to him. "Wanna ditch today?" Serena murmured as she softly kissed him.

"Sure I- CRAP THE BOARD MEETING!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Full Circle

**I had the. Fucking. Chapter. Written all out. And then it suddenly turns into some kind of PDF. Which I can't edit. I was three quarters done. So I go back to the copy I had, and it's all a bunch of random, bullshitty gibberish. ****So I apologize about how bad it is now. ****  
**

* * *

Serena and Ryan dated until she was 24 and he was 29. He proposed three times, until she finally accepted.

They had a beautiful girl named Silena. Three years following, they had a bouncing baby boy named Ethan.

At ages ninety four, Ryan died naturally. Not known to Serena, he was being told to wait for her down in the Underworld.

So when she died at age ninety eight, she found herself in the judgment tent with him by her side.

"Serena. Mayrse. Annabeth. You have one final life. Same to you Ryan, Robert and Percy."

"Unfortunately, we have missed an important step in your previous lives." Rick Riordan spoke sadly. "Please exit the tent."

Annabeth and Greek myth buff Serena had an inkling of what was missed. Percy and all his reincarnations have no clue.

They vanish and find themselves by a river. It dawns on Percy what it is and as he thinks it, the two lives in him realize it as well.

Hades himself steps from the shadows, Aphrodite next to him and looking out of place in her hot pink maxi dress.

"My favourite love story." Aphrodite greets them. Percy sees Annabeth in her. Robert sees Mayrse and Ryan sees Serena.

"My lady. My lord." Annabeth bows her head towards them.

"It was brought to my attention from many gods and goddesses," Hades starts. "That we have neglected to have the two of you drink from the river." He motions to the churning water below them.

"We were against the idea, seeing as we loved watching the two of you meet again and again." The love goddess sighs in sorrow. "But alas. Rules like this shouldn't be ignored."

"We will let you have your final words, then drink. After you do, you will never, ever remember each other, until you have died and stand together in the Isles of the Blest." As if on cue, laughter and music float up from the island. Its obvious a party is happening there, people are dancing dances from over the centuries.

"Farewell." The two gods melt into the shadows. Well, one does. The other vanishes with a pop of sparkles.

"I used to like water." Percy stares at the river in contempt.

"Percy."

"Robert."

"Ryan."

The voices merge as one as they say, "I'll see you again in the Isles of the Blest."

"Save me a dance." They kiss sweetly, then drink.

* * *

"Hurry up! I'm going to be late for work!" A frantic voice yells through the bathroom door. The sound of a hair dryer ends as a voice yells back from inside.

"Hold your horses!" Megan threw her hairbrush at the door; then groaned in defeat as she had to go pick it up again. Three quick strokes through her hair, a bit of eyeliner, and she throws open the door.

Only to be almost run over by her older sister.

"Geez! Thank you!" The door is shut quickly and the audible click of the lock reaches the brown haired girl.

"See you later!" Megan yells as she dashes out the door, backpack in hand.

* * *

It's a few months into year six and Megan has two best friends.

The gorgeous Celina and the garden obsessed Katy.

"Over here!" Katy waves from one end of the classroom as Megan walks in.

"Did you hear, Aden's been accused of trying to drown a student?" Silena speaks after a quick hello.

"Uh. No." Megan fingers the necklace she's wearing. It's a necklace that her parents have no idea where she got it from. One bead in particular she loves. It's a trident.

"That might not be true." Katy looks disapprovingly at Silena's gossip, then looks back at Megan. "They were found in the washrooms, a toilet cracked in half. The other kid was drenched and Aden wasn't."

"I'm sure he just slipped." Megan says sarcastically as class begins.

Unbeknownst to the student body, the Minotaur was approaching.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Megan waved to Celina and Katy as they walk away. They get to go shop, and she has math help.

Not for her. For others. Her math teacher said she had the intellect of a tenth grader and her help would be much appreciated. So now she's a tutor.

So engrossed in the fact that she didn't even _sign_ up for this, she didn't notice her ginormous math textbook tipping precariously out of her locker.

Until it fell it hit the kid with the locker below hers.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head reproachfully as Megan started apologizing profusely. It was Aden.

After spotting blood on his forehead, she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Come one. I'll help you get that blood off."

She starts to tug him away when he shakes her off. "Sorry can't. I'm going to be late. I have a math session with some student tutor." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, that's me, so we can afford to skip." She grabs him again and tugs him into the girl's washroom.

"Really? Why not the boys?" He complains.

"Shut up." Megan wet a paper towel and was about to dab it on him when he stops her.

"Watch." Folding out a finger, a swirl of water comes from the taps and he guides it to his forehead, where the blood and scratch both disappear.

"Omigosh is that normal?!" Megan shrieks and drops the paper towel.

"To me it is." He wags a finger and the water collides with her nose. "Oops sorry."

"It's okay. How long has this...happened?" She gestured to the tap and to him.

"Ever since I can remember. With the ADHD and dyslexia, it's all pretty normal." He slumps down and she sits with him.

"I have those two!" Megan said.

"At least you don't walk around and realize you're able to read Gre-"

"Greek." She stares at him. "You two?"

"Yeah." They both look at the other for a while.

"Wow. So, all weirdness aside, how bad do you need math help?"

"A lot. I'm completely failing."

"It can't be that bad."

"I know. Boy with super powers fails math." He chuckles dryly.

"I wish I had a super power."

"Being super smart is a power." He says honestly. "I know someone who once said you need brains as well as anything."

"They sound smart. Who is it?"

His nose crinkles for a second. "Dunno. My mom I think."

"She sounds nice. What about your dad?"

"Don't have one. What about you? Have any missing family members?"

"A mom. I have a step mom though. She's okay."

"I guess we should go and-"

Megan never finds out where, because suddenly a big cow crashes through the wall.

* * *

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?" She jumps up. Upon further glance, it's not a cow.

"A Minotaur." She exclaims breathlessly.

"That's a myth." Aden says, then yells out as the Minotaur runs at him.

"I don't think it is now!" Megan jumps out the way. "I read somewhere that they can't see very well and rely on smell."

"Where'd you read that?" Aden joins her by the door.

"A book called the Lightning Thief." She answers.

"That's fiction."

"This is supposed to be t-AH!"

The Minotaur rammed into her, knocking her into a stall.

"Megan?!" Anger rolls through him as he yells her name. Someone like him, and for all he knows, she's dead. He doesn't have time to see if she's okay though, because now he's the target.

"Nice bull. Minotaur. Thing." He sweeps the room quickly, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. His gaze lands on a pipe that had been torn from the wall.

Not thinking at all, he rolled under the legs of the beast and grabbed the pipe. As the Minotaur turned toward him, he gripped the pipe.

"Just like baseball." He chants as he swings blindly.

It connects with a sickening crack and it's horn hits the mirror, shattering it.

The Minotaur stares at him dumbly, before disintegrating.

"Uuuuuh." He hears a moan from the stall.

"Megan?" Aden quickly runs over and sees a stirring brunette.

"I'm okay. He didn't impale me, I hit the top of his head." She stood unsteadily, then crumpled.

"Here," He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they started walking. Until the math teacher rolls into the washroom in his wheel chair.

"Oh dear." He didn't spare a glance at the ruined wall. "You two look terrible."

* * *

"Oh my Zeus!" Aphrodite squealed as she appeared in the Underworld. "Look!"

Shoving an IPad two hundred in front of the God of the Dead's nose, a live video played.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hades asked.

"Yup! Even after drinking from your dumb river, they meet!"

"They won't remember anything though. If they hate each other, no past memories will appear and bring them back together. They could just be friends in this life." Hades pushes the phone away gently.

"Don't rain on my parade." Aphrodite sighed. "But you're right. Maybe a push in the right direction...?"

"No. We can't interfere." Hades stopped her.

"Fine. I'm leaving." She started to flounce away before calling out, "this place needs more pink."

"Dear god no." Hades held his head in his hands.

* * *

"Demigods." Aden laughs. "Mmhmm."

"Sh." Megan leaned forward. "You're saying I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Yes. And he," Mr. Brunner, no he's Chiron now. "Is a son of Poseidon. It's a miracle you're still alive. You have a heavy scent."

"Thanks." Aden crosses his arms. "I showered today."

"That's not what I mean." Chiron shook his head. He was about to say something when Megan interrupted.

"My family!" Megan's hands fluttered helplessly.

"They know. You're sister was a camper here. Now that she's twenty something, she left. And being only a daughter of Athena, she didn't have to stay year round."

"But the Minotaur came and I'm a daughter of Athena." Megan pointed out.

"He came for him," Chiron pointed to Aden. "You're dad always knew what you were. Athena herself told him. "Anyways." He turns toward both of them. "I'm sure you'd like a tour."

"I guess." They look at each other and though they had never been close, things had changed.

* * *

"Did you ever think something like this would happen?" Aden asks as the two lounge on a couch in the Big House.

"Not really. My life was always normal. And you! You're the son of one of the Big Three!" Megan saw a picture of a boy standing with a blond girl. His arm was wrapped around her and they looked cute together. He was hot...

Aden followed her glance. "She's cute." He cocked his head to the side and reading the name plate, said "Nanabeth..."

"Annabeth." Megan corrected him. Dyslexia did that. And as they had just been taught, had them hardwired for Ancient Greek.

"Whatever. I want to go on a quest."

"Being you, you'll get one soon." Chiron speaks from the door.

"Being me?" Aden asks. "Who?"

"You'll find out when you die." Chiron didn't say it as a threat. More like a statement

"Okay..." Aden stood and offered a hand to Megan to help her up. "I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Thanks."

* * *

"See you tomorrow?" Megan entered her cabin as Aden asked.

"Duh." And with a flash of grey and green, she closed the door.

* * *

"Elysium sounds fun." Aden picked a blade of grass as he and Megan sat by the lake.

"It does." Megan turned the page of the book her new siblings had leant her. "I'd try for the Isles of the Blest if I achieved Elysium."

"But." Aden cut in. "What if this is already your third life?"

"What?" Megan put the book down.

"I mean. You could have already lived the two lives need to go to the Isles. This could be your last life. Or your second."

"I'm sure it's not." Megan picked up the book again.

"I think it's mine. My last life I mean." Aden played around with another blade of grass. "I have that feeling."

"Whatever floats your boat." Megan turned the page again.

* * *

"One hundred drachmas." Hades and Aphrodite held of a hand to Athena. "And say it."

"Fine!" The Wisdom goddess threw up her hands in despair. "Percy and Annabeth are the best love story of all time. Their love transcends time blah blah blah."

* * *

**You're probably confused. 'They shouldn't remember.'**

**Well they don't. This shows that their love goes through, even with no memory of their past lives. It's as the title says. A full circle.**

**Also, 'what an abrupt ending! DN, rewrite it now.'**

**First of all, no. I won't. Second, Megan and Aden's story _very_ loosely based on the plot of PJO. It's a full circle. Events play out again, although there won't be a Titan war or a Giant war. Something different.**

**There is one more chapter; this isn't the end of the story because if it is, it's a pretty crappy ending.**

**Ten reviews for next chapter!**


	5. Finale

**Hi guys! This is a shortish chapter. I'm sorry! **

**This is kind of a TMI crossover. If you haven't read that series, then this will be more mysterious for you. If you have, then you'll know Agramon is OOC. He's modelled a bit like Kronos here.**

**As this is the final chapter, I feel obligated to say, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Damn.**

* * *

"Can you believe we've been at camp for seven years?" Megan asked.

"Not really. I mean, besides this Demon War, which Chiron said wasn't as bad as the Titan or Giant War, everything's been low key." Aden shrugged.

"A war isn't low key." She retorted, standing up quickly. "Hurry, I can hear them."

Everyone else in the mall where the Campers had been hiding, went still. Even the special warriors Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Clary that Chiron called in, who claimed to be experts.

The silence was deafening. Charles of the Hephaestus cabin checked the video feed. "We have about ten minutes. From our calculations, this is the final wave until the real deal comes."

"Agramon." Jace cut in.

"Whatever."

"Apollo cabin, take the stairs to the roof and take out as many as you can. Hunters, you be the front line along with the Ares campers." As senior Athena camper, Megan, along with the other senior campers were in charge.

"We'll go next. I see a nearby park. Plenty of plants for us." Alina of the Demeter cabin smirked. The Hecate cabin was in charge of the illusions that would surely through the demons off. "They aren't the smartest." Clary had informed a while back.

As the only Poseidon camper, Aden would burst the water pipes that ran under the city.

Agramon's main goal? Kill everyone or turn them into his slaves. His eyes were on the Gods though, they would be fine servants when he ran the world.

"Five minutes." Charles shut of the video feed and everyone ran to their stations.

* * *

Aden had to admit, the warriors Chiron had hired were pretty good. Their weapons had nothing on his sword though. It had been given to him by his father himself.

**Anaklusmos**.

He cut down eidolon demons, ravener demons, until it all blurred into blood and death. The entire wave was demolished, with only a few casualties. As Clary had said, the demons weren't very smart. It was only a matter of time until Agramon appeared.

He just spotted Megan, eating a bit of ambrosia. The long cut that ran up her leg disappeared.

"Hey." He sat next to her.

"Hi." She offered him a bit of the food and he gratefully accepted it. He felt his scratches and the pounding headache from controlling so much water, disapear.

"I just wanted to thank you for being my best friend." He patted her shoulder and went to go check on the other campers, missing her hurt look.

* * *

"HE FRIENDZONED HER!" Aphrodite wailed.

"They'll get over it. They have years more." Hades sighed from his throne. All the gods were parked in his palace in the Underworld, seeing as the fight took place so close to Olympus. And because there was really only one enemy, there was nothing they could do without interfering.

* * *

Aden spotted the warriors drawing on themselves. Their cuts vanished. They told them that the campers wouldn't see exactly what they were doing, because they _glamoured _themselves. "Kind of like your Mist." Isabelle had said.

"This is serious you know." The one named Clary walked up to him.

"I know." Aden responded.

"Is there anything or anyone you'd die for?" She asked randomly.

"Um, well, everyone here I guess." He was confused.

"Anyone in particular?" Aden obliviously missed her eyes darting to Megan.

"No. Now if you'd excuse me," he waved and walked off.

"_Boys._" Clary threw her arms up in defeat and went to stand next to her friends.

"Everyone!" Megan called. It was an undecided fact that she was the leader. She was just so _leaderly._ Much like a girl named Annabeth, Chiron had said. Aden knew that the blond girl from decades ago was the one person Megan looked up to. He also knew that in times of stress and total helplessness, she would ask herself, "What would Annabeth do?" He didn't see what was so great about Annabeth. Now _Percy Jackson,_ that was a guy to look up to.

"Agramon was last seen a couple blocks from here. Are we ready?"

"Yes!" They all chorused and advanced toward where the Greater Demon was; near the Empire State building.

"it's been years since Olympus was there." Aden remembered Chiron saying.

"Ah. The half-bloods." Agramon was there, and disgusting as ever.

"And oh look, the Nephilim!" He waved in an annoying fashion. "Hello!"

"Oh screw you." Jace snarled, and charged.

Though their main enemy was demons, the warriors couldn't kill Agramon by themselves. The demi gods followed suite and soon were surrounded by more demons. The cabins split without spoken word. Most of them fought the Greater Demon, while the rest fended off the other creatures from hell.

-INSERT A BIG BATTLE-

Finally, it was just Agramon. The demons had returned to whatever dimension they were from. The bodies of demi gods however, didn't return anywhere, so all around the surviving campers, was the bodies of their friends.

"You might have won." Agramon snarled. "But I must take one more." Sludgy, black blood pooled around him and Megan knew without a doubt, one perfectly placed blow would kill him. She might have dismissed his words, except he was looking right at her.

"You." He smirked and swung his tail at her.

She ducked fast and heard the whistle as the barbed and poisonous tail missed the top of her head by inches.

"The underbelly!" She yelled. A dozen people darted towards the mentioned place, but the tail would come flying and almost, if not dead on, hit them.

Without even calculation, she knew the tail would have to go. It was too thick to chop off, so maybe...

Quick as a wink, she grabbed the tail as it nearly hit Aden. Hanging on for dear life, she noticed with satisfaction that Agramon was so focused on swinging her off, he left his underbelly wide open. More than a couple swords, arrows and seraph blades pierced it and with a howl of agony, Agramon collapsed.

Megan quickly rolled off, but their celebration was short lived. She realized her body was burning. _Barbed and poisonous. _Her entire body was coated with poison and her armour was already melting.

"No..." The warriors had already gone, probably back to their _Institute. _Aden and an Apollo camper kneeled by Megan.

"Oh my gods Meg." Aden stared in horror as her face was contorted in pain, her legs was already being eaten away by the poison. It was all really grotesque, but he couldn't help but stare at it.

"I'm not the only dying." She waved weakly around them.

"But you're the only one dying I-" _care about. _He couldn't say it. It was a selfish thought.

"Then stay with me before I- look out!" The Apollo camper was already rolling out of the way, but Aden was too slow to react. With one final burst of energy, Agramon impaled Aden with his tail. He slumped onto a screaming Megan, and then her voice stopped, as the poison melted through her heart.

* * *

Aphrodite and Hades were quiet. Noticing their silence, Poseidon wandered over.

"Hey guys! How's my reincarnated son doing- IS THAT HIM?"

The love goddess nodded, mute for a bit.

"But-but-"

"relax, you'll see him in the Isles soon." Hades patted his back.

* * *

"What?" Aden stood before the judges. He was waiting for Megan. He had died first, albeit a few seconds first, but there was all Megan's paperwork and such. "What do you mean this is my last life? You just said I can go to Elysium. So I choose to be reborn to go to the-"

"This is your third life." One judge repeated. "You're first life chose to be reborn three times, and this is your third. You don't remember because you drank from the River."

"Ow." Megan hit the ground beside Aden as she was thrown into the tent.

"Ah, Megara-" A judge greeted her.

"It's Megan." Aden smirked at her angry expression. She hated her real name.

"Well. We were just explaining to Aden Wall here-"

"I heard." Megan said. "While I was dying, I remembered something..."

"Mmhmm?" The Judges melted away and Hades himself sat at the table.

"Oh! Um," The two demi gods bowed.

"Yes yes, enough with the bowing. Are you ready for the Isles of the Blessed?"

"Wait." Aden took a deep breath. "Who was my very first life?"

"Why, Percy Jackson himself! And you," he pointed gleefully at a surprised Megan. "Were Annabeth Chase! Now, run along, the Isles are waiting."

* * *

Sitting on a picnic bench, a transparent, green eyed boy is holding a blue cupcake.

Approaching him, for the first time in years, is a grey eyed girl, grinning.

And as themselves in decades, they kiss.

_Fin_

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter, I think it's my favourite. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
